


Monopoly

by Simonspeaking



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, all fluff, domestic life is domestic, just them being cutesy af, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonspeaking/pseuds/Simonspeaking
Summary: Dan and Phil try to figure out what games to play on DanandPhilgames .





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This was just a quick one shot I wrote after getting a prompt on my Tumblr. Feel free to follow me and send me prompts, it makes my day whenever anyone asks for me to write a prompt! 
> 
> @aestheticsdan
> 
> I wrote this a few months ago quickly on my phone, sorry for any grammar issues/spelling errors/typos. 
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments very much <3 
> 
> Enjoy, and thanks for reading!

The evening was quiet and gentle, the sun had only just sunk behind the horizon. The lights in their flat were off, and a warm candlelight glow filled the room. Phil was utterly relaxed, leaning back in his chair at the table. He looked at Dan, who was sitting across from him and smiled. Bliss practically radiated off of him as he hummed softly to himself. 

Dan had always been aware of Phil’s blissful glow, but today it shone like a beaker in the night, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. He was here, in a shared apartment, with his favourite person in the world. 

It was nights like these that made Dan fall in love with Phill all over again. It was nights like these when he realized how undeniably happy he was. Simple, mundane nights when they mulled over ideas for the gaming channel together. Nights when Dan realized his dream had come true.  
“How about Surgeon Simulator?” Phil’s low voice rang out in the quiet room. 

“A little morbid, don’t you think? We do have some younger viewers…”

Phil laughed, “Mr. Existential-Crisis-Death-Is-Inevitable thinks surgeon simulator is too morbid?” 

Dan felt a grin stretch across his face.  
“Ok, fine we can add it to the list.” He said and reached for Phil’s hand across the table.  
It was warm and soft in his own, their fingers intertwined perfectly, like a lock and a key, as if they were made to go together. Made for each other. 

Phil melted slightly into his chair when Dan held his hand, it made the world feel right when they held hands. It made everything ok.

“What if we didn’t do a video game for our next video?” Phil pondered out loud.  
“What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen quite a few comments begging us to play board games.”

Dan thought that over, while he didn’t doubt some of their viewers would watch an hour long video of them playing scrabble or something, he wasn’t a fan of the idea. It would be dreadfully long and boring to some viewers, and a pain to edit. He frowned slightly.

“Like scrabble?” He asked, furrowing his brow.  
Phil paused for a moment before responding, 

“Yeah, maybe. Or like Settlers of Catan, Clue, Candy Land…”

“I don’t know, wouldn’t that be kind of boring?”

“We’ve played Jenga and Twister before and gotten a positive feedback” Phil pointed out.

“I suppose you’re right…” Dan trailed off, still hesitant about the whole idea.

Phil then straightened immediately, his eyes lit up, the yellow flecks in them illuminated by the soft candlelight.

“What about Monopoly?” He suggested excitedly. 

“M-monopoly?” Dan asked bewildered. 

“Yeah! It’s a game almost everyone knows, and it’d be something different!” 

Dan laughed, “By different do you mean a two-hour long video of you throwing hotels at me whenever I take your money?”

Phil raised an eyebrow playfully, “More like when I take money from you.”

Dan’s grin grew wider at Phil’s suggestive tone, “Oh, it’s on old man.”

Phil laughed at this, that adorable little laugh that made him stick his tongue between his teeth. The laugh that made Dan melt a little bit inside.  
Phil let go of Dan’s hand and stood up, pushing his chair back. He walked to the shelfs across the room and Dan reluctantly let him go, watching him swish his hips slightly as he walked. Phil came back a few seconds later, a game box in his hands. 

When Dan realized what Phil was carrying he rolled his eyes lovingly, “Are we playing it now?” He scoffed. 

“You challenged me.” Phil answered. 

Snorting, dan took the box out of Phil’s hands and set it on the table. 

“Are we gonna film it tonight, then?” He turned to Phil to ask.

“No. Not tonight.” Phil responded, voice hushed.

“Why not?” 

“Because then I don’t have to edit out this.”  
He reached down and tilted Dan’s chin up, before leaning down to kiss him. 

It was a quick gentle kiss, one that held the promise of forever in the few seconds it lasted.  
As Phil stood back up Dan felt himself blush, and he couldn’t help the smile that tugged his lips upwards. 

He looked at Phil, really looked at him, like Phil was the last thing he’d ever see. In the dim light he saw tousled black hair, pale smooth skin, and a heart bigger than anyone’s he’d seen before. 

He also saw someone who was about to lose at Monopoly.


End file.
